


Support Staff

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, F/M, Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aly's a pretty wild girl, but even she has her limits. Too bad her boss doesn't care.
Relationships: Male Office Workers/Slutty New Secretary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous, Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Support Staff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingbutregret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/gifts).



Aly's skirt was too short and she knew it. She waited until she had caught Martin's eye to stretch luxuriantly and cross her legs slowly, so the hem of her skirt rode up her thigh and teasingly showed just the slightest hint of the curve of her ass. Martin's eyes followed her skirt hem until Aly cleared her throat. He jumped and glanced up at her. She raised her eyebrows mock questioningly, and he flushed and turned away. Pleased, Aly turned back to her computer and resumed ordering office supplies.

Why a six-person start-up needed an admin assistant, Aly had no idea. Most of the start-ups in Silicon Valley didn't bother—but then again, most of the start-ups in Silicon Valley crashed and burned, much to the disappointment of the venture capitalists who invested in them. Aly had no sympathy. It wasn't like those guys were hard up for money, after all.

But the gentlemen of Swingtime Inc., the creators of the all new app to "bring together people of similar interests"—it was actually a hook up app for swingers—wanted an admin assistant, and so Aly came into the picture. The guys were exactly the type of tech bros Aly knew too well from her computer science classes, before she had dropped out of school, but since Aly was pretty used to their total disregard for political correctness, as well as eager to participate in their off-color humor, she fit in pretty well. Plus, free coke, part of the reimbursement package, as Johnny, the CEO, would say. Aly's nostrils weren't happy, but she sure as fuck was.

And it was always so fun to tease the boys like this.

She slipped on her headphones and started to stream a trance mix—basic white girl music, the boys would say disdainfully, but they could keep their death metal (Johnny's favorite) or whatever. Aly was always happiest dancing.

She was lost in a blissful haze of trance and spreadsheets when Discord chimed and a notification popped up on her screen.

 _Conference room?_ it read. It was from Johnny. His current Discord nickname was "cuntcrusher3000," which was new. Aly couldn't decide if it was funny or not.

They did have a conference room in this building, shared with the other start-up on their floor. It was basically a see-through box, the glass fogged from the floor to about shoulder height in a completely futile attempt to give the conference-goers privacy while also keeping up with the modern, no-privacy interior design fashion of the time.

Aly put aside her headphones, saved all her documents, and locked her computer—something she had learned to do after the boys had inverted her screen and set a picture of Asa Akira getting nailed in the ass as her wallpaper. Aly had laughed along with them and left the wallpaper as it was for a while, until she got tired of seeing Asa's expression—of pleasure, pain, or a lot of drugs, Aly couldn't tell. Honestly, the boys could have done a lot worse.

Johnny was slouched in the conference room in a blue Warhammer t-shirt and jeans, his Vans propped up on the table while he scrolled through his phone. Aly chose the seat across from him while she waited for him to deign to notice her, and lounged with her legs crossed and her arms folded complacently across her chest. She had unbuttoned her shirt a little before coming in. Johnny liked that sort of thing.

"'Sup, Aly," he said finally, setting his phone down by a square black box barely bigger than the phone.

"Hey, Johnny," she said with a smile. "How is the stock exchange treating us today?"

"Not too shabby, not too shabby," he replied, a little absently. "Look, Aly, I don't want to keep you here all day, so I'll just cut straight to it: I've gotten some complaints about you."

Aly went rigid.

"Complaints?"

"More like…comments," Johnny conceded. "Compliments, even. But what the team is saying…I mean, I don't want to embarrass you…but it's kind of fucked up."

"It's not like we have HR for me to go to," Aly tried to joke, but she was worried. What had the team been saying?

"Oh yeah, yeah, I know," said Johnny. "Okay, look, I'll say it. Some of us—some of them, I mean—think you act a little…slutty."

"Huh," Aly said after a moment. "I wasn't sure they noticed."

"Really?" Johnny's eyebrows went up. "So you're doing it on purpose?"

"It's fun," Aly explained. "And like, we're all sex-positive here, right? It's not a big deal." Hurriedly, she added, "Unless you want me to stop, which, yeah, of course I will."

"Sex-positive," Johnny repeated. "Well, well, well."

He gazed at her for a moment after that, and kept gazing until Aly shifted and asked, "Is that all, Johnny?"

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "No. You wearing underwear today, Aly?"

"What?!"

"It's a simple question," he said, sounding a little hurt. "You said you were sex positive."

Aly squirmed.

"Yeah, I'm wearing underwear," she said finally.

"What kind? Hopefully not granny panties."

"G-string," she said, slightly insulted, though discomfort was crowding her throat. "It doesn't show panty lines through my skirt."

"What color?"

"…black," Aly said after a long pause.

"Just plain black?"

"I think it has a red bow on the front," she said, really wanting to get out of this conversation now. "Can I go?"

"Can I see it?"

"What? No!"

"Aly," Johnny said, leaning across the table. "Baby. Just a peek? I have a present for you afterward."

Aly quickly weighed the unpleasantness of flashing Johnny versus the rent on her new apartment, and scooted her chair back for a better view.

"Here you go," she said, and pulled up her skirt.

Johnny stared. Aly tipped her head back and let him look his fill. Whatever. She would start looking for a new job soon.

"Cool," he said finally. "All right. Thanks, Aly. Here's your gift."

He slid the box across the table to her. Aly took it without thinking and made to stand.

"No, no, open it here," Johnny insisted, and she didn't want to piss off a good reference, so she did.

It was a bullet vibrator with a G-spot attachment, bright red, and wireless. It came with a little satin bag and a packet of lube.

"What the fuck," Aly said finally.

"It goes with your g-string," Johnny said proudly. "I didn't even plan that."

"I'm not taking this," Aly said, and put the vibrator back in its box. Johnny laid a hand on the box before she could give it back to him.

"I want you to think about this, Aly," he said seriously. "You're a secretary now—"

"Admin assistant," Aly interrupted. The boys ragged on her by calling her a secretary a lot, so the reply was reflex.

"Whatever," said Johnny with an annoyed hand gesture. "My point is, you're a secretary now, but Swingtime is getting big. We're going to need someone who knows their shit and can handle the PR side of things soon."

"And…you want that to be me?"

"Yeah," said Johnny. "You're a perfect fit. But…" He tapped the box. "There are conditions."

Aly held his gaze for a moment, then wordlessly took the box back.

"Awesome," Johnny said, satisfied. He picked up his phone.

"Don't record me!" Aly said in alarm.

"I'm not gonna," he said exasperatedly. "It's Bluetooth. Press the button so I can pair it."

"Doesn't it need to be charged?"

"Already did."

Aly obeyed.

Once it was paired, Johnny nodded at Aly, and she hesitantly picked up the vibrator and the packet of lube.

"This is just between you and me, right?" she asked.

"'Course."

"It's private? No one else will know?"

"C'mon, Aly," he said.

What the hell, she thought. Might as well go for it. It wasn't like she had much choice right now.

Seductively, she leaned back in the chair and spread her legs again. This time, she tugged the skimpy fabric of the crotch of her g-string to the side, and showed off her freshly-waxed pussy. Johnny's lips parted but he didn't say anything.

Slowly, Aly coated the vibrator with lube. It wasn't very sexy with a foil packet and some silicone, but rubbing a phallic object sensuously had a pretty good effect on men.

The vibe was cool when she pressed it to the opening of her vagina, and Aly bit her lip as she slid the dildo part inside. It settled into her and pressed satisfyingly against her g-spot. She fussed for a moment with the placement of the vibrator so it lined up with her clit.

"Okay," Johnny said. "Awesome. Go back to work."

* * *

In retrospect, Aly really should've guessed what was going to happen. She was pissed off that she hadn't, actually. But right up until Johnny started fiddling with his phone in the middle of their afternoon meeting, it didn't even occur to her that Johnny might go back on his word.

They were talking about something technical and ITIL-related, and Aly was zoning out, right when she felt the buzzing between her legs begin.

Shit, she thought, and threw Johnny a warning glance. He didn't see it. He must have accidentally opened the app or something.

Which made sense until the sensation picked up. The vibe was cleverly placed, and Aly cursed her past self for that; it pressed against her clit deliciously close, right where she would put it if she'd actually wanted to use it.

Okay, Aly thought. Just go with it. The meeting will be over soon. 

It felt like the boys were looking at her more than usual. Aly glanced down and saw her nipples through her silk shirt. Her breath was a little faster than she wanted it to be.

The g-spot attachment started vibrating too.

Aly made a noise loud enough to get everyone's attention. She was flushing, squeezing her legs together. She wasn't the sort of person who could have sex quietly.

"Everything okay?" asked Martin kindly.

"Yeah," Aly said in a breathy voice. She looked at Johnny. He looked smug as hell, and for a moment she loathed him. "Just—gonna step out for a minute."

"Wait a sec, Aly," Johnny said. "This'll only take five minutes."

She didn't think he was referring to the presentation.

"Is it important?" she asked, more desperately than she should have. The others were giving her strange looks.

"Oh yeah," Johnny said, and tapped his phone. The vibrations were almost unbearable now. "Really important."

Aly clamped her mouth shut and stared blindly at the TV. Johnny was going through his presentation but she had no idea what he was saying. There was a deep tension inside her, drawing out slowly and inexorably; Aly shifted to try to dislodge the vibrator, but that only made things worse. A little whimper left her lips and she pressed her legs together rhythmically without even realizing it, making the pressure build.

"I don't think she's okay," Martin said. Aly could barely attend to his words. She was fighting off the orgasm with all her might, but her hips were rocking against the chair. Tears of embarrassment sprang into her eyes.

"She's fine," Johnny said coolly. "She asked for it."

There was a pause while everyone absorbed this, and they all looked at her, some with astonishment, some speculatively.

Aly sobbed and dropped her head to the table. She was close, so fucking close—

"Holy shit," said Martin, "look at her—"

And Aly broke, coming hard with a loud cry. She buried her head in her arms and tried not to cry, unsuccessfully.

"Okay," she gasped, "enough, can you stop—"

"Nah," said Johnny, and clicked the vibe up one more notch.

It was unbearable. Aly spasmed and whined. She didn't even notice Johnny walking around the table to her until his hand was in her hair and he was yanking her upright.

"Show 'em, Aly," he whispered in her ear. She shook her head, and he tugged her hair sharply.

Aly spread her legs. 

"Oh my god," someone else said, the webdev guy who never talked. Aly squeezed her eyes shut. Someone touched her ankle tentatively.

"C'mon, Aly," Johnny said again, in a completely different tone from before.

Aly clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her cry this time, but the boys all saw her wet pussy getting wetter and her thighs trembling as she came again.

"We've only just started, too," Johnny whispered with malicious pleasure. "Now open your eyes and get ready for the rest."

Aly really had no choice.

So she did.


End file.
